Aphrodite/Ilayuminite
Complete Special Operations - Fairest One Of All |organization = Greek Gods. |health = 4 |health# = 140 |stamina = 5 |stamina# = 180 |attack = 2 |attack# = 25 |defense = 2 |defense# = 25 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 27 |effects = <--> <--> |bio = There are too few words to describe the radiance, the magnificence, the inequitable glory of Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty. So wondrous is she to behold that one look can inspire tears, desire, jealousy, and love. Yet, beneath her flawless exterior resides a heart burdened with pettiness & cruelty, but most importantly - insecurity. The fairest of them all joined the war as a quest for redemption, self-identity and to prove her true worth, for she recalls the destruction of the catastrophic Trojan War. Perhaps this time, her beauty can be used to stop a war instead of starting it. Perhaps, this time, she will discover the beauty within. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name2 = Kissing Strangers |stamina2 = 7% |target2 = One Ally |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Magic Ranged Heal |effects2 = |name3 = Seductive Dance |stamina3 = 24% |target3 = All |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Magic Psychic |effects3 = |name4 = Love Birds |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds (starts off CD) |hits4 = 6 |hitcrit4 = 87% / 51% |type4 = Magic Ranged |effects4 = |name5 = Sulfuric Acid Rain |stamina5 = 20% |target5 = All Enemies |hits5 = 5 |hitcrit5 = 85% / 35% |type5 = Magic Ranged |Text5 = "From the planet... Venus!" |effects5 = |name6 = Cosmic Singularity |stamina6 = 18% |target6 = All |cooldown6 = 2 Rounds |hits6 = n/a |hitcrit6 = 100% |type6 = Magic Buff |effects6 = |name7 = Over the Globe |stamina7 = 35% |target7 = All Allies |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds (starts off CD) |hits7 = n/a |hitcrit7 = 100% |type7 = Magic Ranged Buff |Text7 = "And over the Rainbow!" |effects7 = |name8 = Undying Love |stamina8 = 30% |target8 = One Ally |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds. |hits8 = n/a |hitcrit8 = 100% |type8 = Magic Heal |Text8 = |effects8 = |name9 = Shield Slam |stamina9 = 14% |target9 = One Enemy |cooldown9 = n/a |hits9 = 2 |hitcrit9 = 98% / 56% |type9 = Melee |effects9 = |name10 = Love is a Battlefield |stamina10 = 15% |target10 = All Enemies |cooldown10 = 2 Rounds |hits10 = 1 |hitcrit10 = 90% / 12% |type10 = Ranged |effects10 = |name11 = Domination |stamina11 = 16% |target11 = One Enemy |cooldown11 = n/a |hits11 = 5 |hitcrit11 = 79% / 55% |type11 = Melee Slashing |effects11 = |name12 = Fatal Finisher |stamina12 = 20% |target12 = One Enemy |cooldown12 = 2 rounds |hits12 = 2 |hitcrit12 = 81% / 42% |type12 = Slashing Ranged |effects12 = }} }} }} (The above are the abilities found in Pandemos' skill set - Flirt for Kissing Strangers (multifunction) and "Back Off!" for Seductive Dance. The below are extensions of recharge) }} }} }} Dialogue: Team-Up Bonuses: * Alias-Less: Heroes who go by their first names and last name. * Arcane Arts: Heroes who use magic. * Chain Gang: Heroes that use chains. * Dr. Doolittle: Heroes who can talk fluently with another species. * Familiar: Heroes that summon creatures to attack * Fashionistas: Heroes that have been a fashion designer or model. * Flirt: Heroes who are known to be flirtatious. * Godlike: Heroes who are mythological gods (or demigods). * Hellenic: Heroes with Greek Ties. * Mind Games: Heroes with psychic abilities. * Portable: Heroes who can teleport. * Goddesses of Love: Amora (Freya) and Aphrodite. * Related Births: Phoenix and Aphrodite. * Love and War: Ares and Aphrodite. * Beauty, Sanity, Relative: Ebony Maw and Aphrodite. * You!: Discordia and Aphrodite. * Clash of Ideas: Hera and Aphrodite. * Levels of Cruelty: Da Ji and Aphrodite. * Fairest of them All: '''Heroes who tried to be the "Fairest" of them all. (Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Snow White and the Evil Queen) * '''Celebrity Lookalikes: Lady Gaga and Aphrodite. * Throw the Shade: '''Sassy Heroes. * '''A mix of Everything: Umar and Aphrodite. * Pro-Execution: Heroes who agree on killing some of the gods. * Weeping for the Tragedy: Any of the Gorgon sisters and Aphrodite. * Adonis and the makeup: Persephone and Aphrodite. Raising the same boy together who grew up to be an extremely beautiful lad, Aphrodite immediately wanted him while Persephone needed to keep him in the underworld. They couldn't agree on who got to keep the mortal until they finally agreed to share. One got to keep him during one part of the year, and the other during the other part of the year. * Heartkiller: All the Femme Fatales, such as Amora, Lorelei, Aphrodite and Poison Ivy (Agentk/Shadow757). Evaluation for Damage/Health restoration of Abilities: * Unwanted Marriage -''' Above average damage. * 'Kissing Strangers - '''Mediocre healing. * '''Back Off! - '''Great damage. * '''Sulfuric Acid Rain - '''Low damage. * '''Undying Love -' Insane healing. Should easily hit 100% of average health. * '''Shield Slam - '''Great damage. * '''Love is a Battlefield - '''Above mediocre damage. * '''Domination - '''Great damage. * '''Fatal Finisher - '''Great damage. '''Notes: * Aphrodite is a misguided character that tries to be the hero, coming to the battlefield as a very confused person trying to find their self-worth and redeem for some of their past actions - Such as the Trojan War. * Aphrodite has many values, some that also contradict one another (Kissing Strangers vs Undying Love to one person). It represents love, desire, lust and beauty pretty well, as something extremely fickle. This is especially explored in her Special Operation, where we talk about her accounts of cruelty and pettiness, while also mentioning her acts of great benevolence and compassion. * Pandemos - Down to earth, most sexual out of all epithets, manipulation. Brings people together, as seen through Peer Pressure and her other ways to convert enemies to allies. * Urania - Cosmic, more romantical than sexual, Venus (planet), foam. * Areia - War, Domination by chains, love being a battleground. * The doves restore health and deal damage, creating harmony - Who is also the daughter of Aphro. * A-Iso Idea: Godly Artifact - Unwanted Marriage gains "Ring of Aphrodite" - Heroes will randomly join the fight and attack this target each round, lasting for 2 rounds. 'References: ' # "To the planet... Venus!" - Venus by Lady Gaga. # "Over the Rainbow!" - The wizard of Oz. # "Love is a Battlefield!" - Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar. # "Kissing Strangers" - Kissing Strangers by DNCE. * Any feedback is welcome :) The next hero will come from a special garden, born at the start of creation… What are those fruits they are bringing with them? Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Ancient Gods Category:Tactician Category:Tacticians Category:200 CP Category:Special Operations Heroes